Perfect Winter
by xkyox8
Summary: When the group comes upon a town forever in winter, who knows what kind of romance can flare up...
1. Chapter 1

_Perfect Winter_

It was cold, and it was snowing. _I wish it wasn't so cold… _Syaoran thought as he trudged along through the knee deep snow. Looking over his shoulder, Fai could see that Syaoran was freezing, and handed him his coat. Surprised, Syaoran blushed and asked "but, won't you be cold?..." "Don't worry, ill be fine" Fai replied with a smile. Quickly, Syaoran pulled the coat on over his cloak.

"We're here…" grunted Kurogane, as they come upon a small town with a cozy charm to it. The group soon came upon a large, sturdy looking log cabin that seemed to be the town center. As they entered, they found that it was _not_ the town center but a hotel. It was getting darker outside by the minute so they decided to stay for the night, renting two rooms." I'll room with Sakura-chan," Syaoran quickly declared. "it is my duty to protect her after all." "Awwww, Syaoran-kun, can I room with Kurogane please?" Sakura asked, like a young child asks for candy. Briskly glancing at Sakura, Kurogane added, "It's alright, Syaoran-kun. I'll watch over her for tonight." Nodding, Syaoran walks towards his room with Fai, as the other pair do the same.

In Fai and Syaoran's room, they unpack their clothes and relax on the beds. " Do you want to get some food, Syaoran-kun?" "Uhh, sure. Room service?" A few minutes later, a knock on the door sounds throughout the room. The two eat and have a few drinks and decide that they should go to sleep soon, and get an early start. Syaoran lays down on his bed when suddenly, Fai, shirtless crawled on top of him holding his hands down to the bed. Syaoran, blushing, kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth…

Meanwhile, in Kurogane and Sakura's room, the two went down to the hotel restaurant to get some food. The waiter brought the couple a bottle of wine, pouring it into glasses (it wasn't actually wine just sparkling grape juice, but…) as they talked casually. After a few minutes their dinner arrived and they ate quickly and headed back up to the room. When they got back to the room, Kurogane decided that he should go to sleep so he could be up early. Crawling into his bed, Kurogane soon found Sakura saying that she couldn't sleep, asking to sleep in his bed with him. He hesitantly agreed and they laid there in silence for a while. When he turned to see if Sakura was asleep, and go lay in the other bed, she kissed him. Surprised, he gently kissed her back, lightly touching her tongue with his….

---THE NEXT MORNING---

Kurogane was the first to wake up. He groggily crawled out of bed and realized. _I slept with Sakura…what happened… oh no…_ Looking over at Sakura, he sighed with relief that she still had her clothes on and was sleeping peacefully. He went downstairs to see if the others were up.

Syaoran woke with a start, sweating. "Oww, my head… I shouldn't have drunk that much…" Turning around, he saw Fai laying on the bed, naked, sweat still fresh on his body. _What the… did we… we did… _Syaoran thought, pulling the covers over Fai, who was sleeping still. _I shouldn't wake him up. If I do, who knows what might happen…_ Quietly as possible, Syaoran left the room to go get some breakfast…

Kurogane had just sat down to eat when Syaoran sat down across from him at the table, "Did you sleep well?" asked Syaoran as the waitress took his order." I slept fine," he said between bites, " how about you?" "I… I slept ok. Is Sakura alright, did she bother you too much?" "No, she was fine." Kurogane said looking away, towards the door to the room he shared with Sakura, kissing her just hours before. "Morning all!" Fai shouted as he came walking towards the table. He sat down close to Syaoran, giving him a warm smile.

A loud scream rang out from the room Sakura and Kurogane shared. Jumping up, Kurogane sprinted towards the room sword in hand followed by Syaoran and Fai. Flinging open the door, Kurogane found Sakura standing against the wall pointing at a small black dot on the wall. "Spider! Ew, I'm afraid of spiders!" she whined as Kurugane stabbed the small, black bug with the edge of his blade. "It's ok now, I took care or it" Kurogane said in a soothing voice as he embraced Sakura, gently kissing her as Fai and Syaoran watched from the doorway.

The group start back towards there table to find two men dressing in black suits and ties wearing sunglasses waiting for them. Mokona jumping out of the man on the right's lap, "Hey guys! Mokona found people who think they know where a feather might be! Isn't Mokona so great?" Smiling, Fai patted Mokona on the head and put him on his head. Syaoran started, "So, where can we find this feather---" the man on the left cut him off "Not so fast. Why should we tell you?" Pointing his sword at the man on the right, Kurogane said "Why shouldn't I just kill you?" "If you killed us, who could tell you where the feather is?" the man on the left said calmly. "So what do you want from us?" Syaoran asked, glaring fiercely at the two men. What we want is…

---End Of Chapter One---


	2. Chapter 2

_Perfect Winter: Chapter 2_

"We want you to work for us." Surprised, Syaoran quickly asked, "What kind of work would we be doing?" The two men looked at each other and back at the group. " We want you to work at our café, The Hungry Otaku." "It's a manga café" the other quickly added in. Looking curiously amongst themselves, the group decided that they would do it.

The group split off to go retrieve their belongings. In Fai and Syaoran's room, Syaoran quickly but neatly put his things into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and began walking towards the door. Before he could reach the handle, Fai grabbed his arm pulling him into a passionate kiss, reminding him of the night before…

_It was dark, and Syaoran could feel Fai's soft skin gently rubbing against his own. Sweat began to roll down his face and down his body. He could feel that Fai was sweating too. He let out a moan as he felt Fai penetrate him, slipping inside of his body, gently, but it still hurt some. He turned back his head, catching Fai by the mouth and, once more, kissing him until his mouth began to get tired. Soon after, they finally went to sleep._

Snapping out of the trance the kiss put him into, Syaoran was kissing Fai back before he knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes tightly, soon after finding himself on the floor, Fai on top of him, when the door swung open. It was Sakura, coming to tell the pair to hurry up. "I-I'm s-so-sorry!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, surprised and embarrassed to have walked in on them. "Well, I guess we should get going." Fai said, as he started towards the door.

Syaoran grabbed bag once more, slinging it over his shoulder, rejoined the group with the two men. "What the hell took so long?" Kurogane asked Fai and Syaoran, "and what were you doing that Sakura is so shocked at?" Cheerfully, Fai replied, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." The group followed close behind the men as they walked through the thick snow towards the café on the other side of the town, Sakura, piggy-back riding Kurogane, and behind them, Fai and Syaoran were holding hands as they walked close under Fai's warm coat.

When they arrived, the café looked just like all the other buildings, a log cabin, but opon entering, the men and the couples were greeted by two, young ladies dressed up in costumes holding menus." Smoking or non?" the first asked. "Not today, these aren't customers, they are new hired help." One of the men said. "We never introduced ourselves properly did we?" the one man said to the other, shooting him a quick look and just as quickly looking back to the others, " I'm sorry for our rudeness, I am Kyo and my friend here, is Yuki. We are brothers and business partners.

The café walls were sky blue with clouds painted on the ceiling. The tables were covered with light blue tablecloths and comfortable wooden chairs lined each side. At the far side of the room a small counter sat with a door leading to the kitchen behind it. On the walls were many scrolls and anime character wall scrolls and posters. The brothers lead them to the back, past the counter and into a costuming room. The group looked around in awe at all the costumes, some elaborate, some simple. When finally the brothers stopped, they took a few costumes off of a small rack against the wall. Each was handed a different costume and went into the changing rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perfect Winter Chapter 3_

Stepping out of the dressing rooms, Fai was dressed as Kakashi, Syaoran was dressed as Naruto, Kurogane was dressed as Asuma, and Sakura dressed as Hinata. _Naruto characters?..._ Syaoran thought, remembering have read the book when he was younger. The four walked past the racks and to the desk, where the brothers waited, talking. "I told you that they would fit well." Kyo said matter-of-factly to Yuki, giving him a kiss quickly on the neck before walking away quickly towards the kitchen.

"Alright, all I want you four to do is wait tables today. Its Saturday so we'll probably have a full house tonight so be ready." _DING!_ The door opened and in walked a group of four, teenaged girls chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Syaoran grabbed four menus, a pad of paper and a pencil and walked over there, placing menus in front of each girl. "It's Naruto! How Cute!" one girl shouted. Syaoran walked away back to the others.

Five minutes pass and Syaoran walked towards the table followed closely by Fai. "Are you ready to ---" surprised by Fai's sudden decision to feel him up. Fai put one hand up his jacket, the other down his pants. "Fai, this isn't the time for this, I'm trying to work like we promised." He growled at Fai. "We are working, I've heard girls love this kind of thing." The girls at the table watched silently, absorbed in what was happening before their eyes.

"Kakashi, stop it," Syaoran moaned, "At least let me get these ladies orders" "Alright, fine. Have it your way Naruto." Fai walked away, towards the others. Smiling, Fai said to Yuki, "I think they will be coming back soon." Back at the table, all four of the girls ordered a pork ramen. Syaoran was just walking back to give the orders to the kitchen when _ DING!_ The door opened and some more customers walked in.

"I'll get these ones!" Sakura took off at a face paced walk towards the far table, putting menus in front of the people. When she returned, they placed their orders and ran to the kitchen. Tray in hand, Sakura was walking towards the table, WAHH! Kurogane quickly threw himself to where Sakura was falling, catching her, sliding on the hard floor. "Oh no!" Sakura bolted upright. Gently grabbing her chin, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Thank you, Kuro-chan" Putting her hands around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss, lips meeting gently at first, getting rougher as the seconds passed. "Alright, alright! Back to work." Yuki shouted as Kyo came sprinting from the kitchen. Seeing the two in the middle of the room, he sighed, and said, ill go tell the chefs to remake that order.

"I think I'll take this order to them personally." Kyo said as he carefully walked towards the table, apologizing to the customers for the wait. "Its quite alright," said one of the customers, "after all, we did get to see that cute little scene there." A few more customers came and went, uneventfully. After a while, the café closed for the night. "Alright, thanks for your help today, nice work everyone. We aren't open on Sundays so you have tomorrow off." The group went in back and changed out of their costumes and headed back to the hotel.

At the hotel, they all sat down for a late dinner. "Guess what guys! Mokona sensed a feather today!" Smiling, Fai replied, "At the café? Or was it before we got there?" "Mokona doesn't remember." Mokona continued shoving food into his mouth. "Since we have tomorrow off, we should go explore the town more and try to find the feather." Kurogane said as he finished his food and left for his room. "G'night." He grunted as he walked away. Sakura soon followed with Mokona in her arms. Syaoran and Fai finished eating and walked towards their hotel room.

Fai unlocked the door, walking in followed by Syaoran, who closed the door behind him, locking it. Fai sat down on the small wooden chair and turned on the TV. Syaoran sat on his lap facing Fai, and pushed his lips to Fai's with such force to knock the chair backwards. Syaoran grabbed Fai by his shirt, pulling him to his feet, pulling his shirt off, then taking his own off. Fai pulled Syaoran onto the bed and began undoing Syaoran's pants, and then his own. Syaoran put his still hands, still cold from the walk to the hotel, down Fai's pants, sending chills through Fai's body. Wrapping his arms around Syaoran, Fai slowly moved down his body, as Syaoran let out a soft moan as Fai get all the way down past his waist and began to press his lips to him. Syaoran could feel Fai's hair gently brushing against his skin, tickling him making him laugh a little. Looking up, Fai grabbed the back of Syaoran's head and pulled himself up to meet him with a kiss, tounge forcefully pushing on tounge…

In Sakura and Kurogane's room, Kurogane sat down in the large, reclining chair and began to watch TV. Sakura sat on his lap in the chair and apologized for what had happened in the café. "It's fine. Did you get hurt when you fell?" he asked. "No, I wasn't hurt, thanks to you." She pressed her lips to his, shoving her tongue into his mouth forcefully, surprising Kurogane with her power. He pushed back with his tongue. She slowly moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, and then his stomach. "Sakura, wait." Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Are you sure this is really what you want?" She looked deep into his eyes and nodded, moving her hands slowly lower, lower, lower…


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Winter Chapter 4

The windows of the hotel were covered in a sparkling layer of snow. The group got dressed and prepared for the search for Sakura's feather, which could take all day. Each packed a lunch for themselves and some water. Seating themselves at a table, the group ate breakfast quiet and uneventfully. Silently, they group walked out the door and into the snowy streets.

Hours passed as the four trudged through town quietly, hoping for Mokona to sense the feather. _Nothing… _ Syaoran thought. "Maybe the feather is in the hands of a traveler and they have already left town. We'd never get the feather then." Kurogane said sounding irritated. "If that is the case, this could take years." "Then I hope you like snow." Syaoran stated coldly. Realizing what he said, he stared at the ground as they walked along in a tense silence that seemed to suffocate him.

As they reached the South gate of the village, Mokona's eyes grew wide as he shouted, "I sense a feather!" Quickly looking around, they found that there was nobody around. Puzzled, Syaoran paced around the gate anxiously, hoping to stumble on the feather, when from beyond the gate, the sound of horses grunting with the effort of pulling a heavy load resounded in the silent, frosty air. As the group looked down the path, a large caravan toped by a smaller man, dressed in rugged leather with strange patterns across his front,was approaching the town hastily.

As the caravan reached the gate, it slowed to a stop and the man hopped down. "Have you seen a feather with a strange pattern on it anywhere?" asked Syaoran cautiously. "Hohohoho! It just so happens that I have one in my possession, that I may be willing to part with." Eagerly, the group inquired what his price was. "I am cold and very tired, it is a long journey from where I came from. If you let me stay with you trustworthy looking people, I will gladly hand over the feather to you." The man said, confident that he'd found a place to sleep. "Alright, you can stay with us," they agreed and began walking alongside the caravan towards the hotel. "By the way, my name is Lozl. Nice to meet you all." 

Upon arriving at the hotel, Lozl settled into the room Syaoran and Fai shared. The rest of the day past uneventfully… that is, until night fell…

THAT NIGHT…

The moon shone brightly through the partially snow covered windows, its light leaving patterns on the floor, walls, and the beds. The door creaked, and a shadow flashed past the patterns of the windows. Silence. Syaoran rolled over in bed, asleep. Fai, who was laying face-down, stirred a little bit, then lie motionless. 

_I don't trust this Lozl guy, best go check up on them._ Kurogane thought, pulling his cloak around himself, sword sheathed on his side. _Just in case anything should happen, _he told himself. Pushing the door open, he walked out of the room, never noticing the figure slip in past him as the door clicked closed behind him. The handle turned, and the door swung open easily. Everything seemed alright. He walked around the room closely inspecting the sleeping trio. Fai sat up. "What is wrong Kuro-Kuro?" he whispered, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough not to wake the others. "Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you guys," he quietly replied, "All seems well, so go back to sleep, as I am." With that, he was gone, locking the door behind him.

Kurogane quietly tried to open the door to his room, only to find that it had been locked. Realizing that he was locked out of both rooms, he decided that he would just stay on the lookout for the remaining ours of darkness, not wanting to wake Sakura. He glanced down the dark hallway. The only light was moonlight filtered in from the windows. At the end of the hallway was a large mirror that he could see his reflection in. Something moved behind him. Quickly looking around behind himself, he saw nothing and just assumed he was tired and his eyes were playing tricks on him. He once more looked into the mirror, and there again was a dark figure, sword raised, poised to attack. Drawing his sword quickly, he spun around just in time to stop the downward slash of his attacker. Light reflected across their faces. The attacker was Syaoran. "Kurogane? Oh it's just you. What are you doing out here?" Syaoran asked. "I might ask you the same thing." Syaoran, looking into the mirror, caught a glimpse of a dark figure darting towards the room he just came from. The two dashed towards the room to find they were too late. Lozl was dead, stabbed through the heart. 

A loud shriek rang out from where Sakura was sleeping. Fai, now wide awake, joined the other two and sprinted towards the other room. Kicking the door in, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai all sprinted into the room just in time to see another dark figure standing over Sakura, weapon drawn. _We weren't fast enough!_ They all thought as the weapon was brought down. The room went completely dark, as another ear-piercing scream rang out.

When the light shone in again, there stood Lozl above the dead figure. "You have some explaining to do." The group agreed as the lights turned on and the hotel owners entered the room, questioning as to what happened. As the others explained, Kurogane sat quietly thinking to himself, how he been to slow, that Sakura could have died there, would have if not for Lozl. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened the previous night… 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She began undoing his pants, as Kurogane began to sweat. _ Is this what __**I**__ want?_ He didn't have time to think. "Sakura, no." he grabbed her wrist gently, pulling it away. "We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we are heading out early, so get some sleep." Looking slightly sad, Sakura walked slowly to her bed and soon fell asleep. _What should I do? I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do…_ Kurogane drifted to sleep…

"Isn't that what happened Kurogane?" Syaoran asked, bring him back from his memory. "Um… yeah," he said quietly. Lozl, apologized to the group and explained that her knew the assassins would try to kill him for the feather, so he used a decoy to distract them long enough to kill them. He thanked them for their help and handed Sakura the feather and she feel asleep…

Fai stared at Syaoran. "Are we ready to go to the next world, in search of more feathers?" he asked, as he stretched. Nodding, Syaoran quickly replied and waited for Kurogane to pack up Sakura's belongings. When he was done, he took Sakura in his arms carrying her to the others. "Well, this is goodbye then," they said to Lozl as Mokona began to open the portal. "Farewell, travelers. Best of luck on your journey." As the portal opened around them, Fai gently grabbed Syaoran's hand in his own, and lightly kissed him as they disappeared from the hotel, on to the next world, unknowing what would come next…

Author's Note?

Hello readers, and thanks for reading Perfect Winter (haha I guess it wasn't so perfect after all but oh well) That is all there is to PW but I'll probably have another Fanfict out soon, not Tsubasa but, something. I have some people who I should probably thank so I will '

First, I'd like to thank Moki-Poki for hurting me enough to keep me up all night so I could write this. (She didn't do it intentionally, but I am in pain from what she did to me recently, so I cannot sleep and it compelled me to finish the chapter)

Second, I'd like to thank my friend Christy, for her support and Lozl thanks you for his name.

Last, I have to thank the people who messaged me and wrote reviews. 

(I don't own the characters, cept Lozl (who is completely made up and not from the story, I don't think) 

Bye for now 


End file.
